


Come Over

by Our_Dreams_never_die



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Engagement, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Dreams_never_die/pseuds/Our_Dreams_never_die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had to see him again. He promised he wouldn't call, but long nights were getting him nowhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Over

Why was getting over someone so hard to do? Frank wondered as he, for the last time, flicked off his TV of his silent living room. The only sound to be heard was the faint buzz of the fan he had blowing into his trashed bedroom. He’d been like this since Gerard left him two months ago. Guess you could say that he was severely depressed over losing his fiance of three years. Their fighting had risen to a new level to where neither one of them could stand being around one another. What started the fights Frank knew neither of them knew what the fuck it was.

That was the painful part was.

Sighing, he ran a tattooed hand over his gruff face feeling the stubble that remained after refusing to shower and shave. He missed seeing the green eyed angel resting in the bed next to him with the dark covers pulled up to his chin and seeing the mess of black hair fanning from under it. He missed the way his lips would twitch when he brushed the palm of his hand across his pale cheeks. The soft breaths that calmed Frank to his own unconsciousness no longer soothed him, but haunted him like a lingering spirit.

Gerard had been the only good thing he had throughout his high school years. Frank craned his neck to see his phone sitting on the kitchen table and immediately sunk his teeth into his already busted lip from the many times he bit into it to keep himself from exploding into a fit of rage. He promised not to call. Using his hands he pushed himself off the tan couch and padded the hold of hardwood to the dark oak table and picked up his phone.

He had three missed messages from his boss, two telling him he had been fired since he hasn’t showed for work the past few weeks. “Great.” He grumbled as his fingers fumbled to reach Gerard’s contact. His eyes stared at the remaining photo. Gerard was smelling a sunflower he found at the park and he was looking at Frank from under his dark lashes only a part of his smile poking from over the petals. A small smile twitched on his lips until he pressed the button that made him want to jump for joy at hearing his lover’s voice again.

Frank’s eyes counted the ticks of the clock above the kitchen window as the phone just kept ringing. Finally, “Hey, this is Gerard.” Frank straightened up as his heart sped and he gripped his phone tighter bringing it closer to his ear. Gerard’s angelic voice rang through his head. “Gee!” Frank perked. “Gee, it’s me-” “You reached my voicemail, leave your message or whatever the shit and I’ll reach you.” Frank slumped against the table as the beep reached his ear. He remained on the line before he hung up. He tried again.

Three beeps before Gerard’s voice was heard again. “Frank.” “Come over!” He exclaimed suddenly. “Come over, we don’t have to fix each other just... Come over...” Gerard was quiet on the other line before he spoke again seeming troubled. “You said you wouldn’t call...” “I know I didn’t, Gee. I just...” He couldn’t take the bed getting any colder. “I need to see you again...” He confessed as he worried his lip between his teeth, tugging at the T-shirt he wore. Gerard’s eyes filled with tears and he cleared his throat. He missed Frank so much, but they just weren’t made for each other the way they thought they were. “Frank, I don’t-” “Please.” Frank choked out in a whisper. “You don’t have to stay forever... Just come over...” On the other line Gerard gave in with a sigh and nodded. “Fine, I’ll have Mikey drive me over...” Frank’s heart was soaring to the high heavens upon hearing that. He breathed a sigh of relief. “See you then.” They hung up.

Frank took action picking up clothes lying around the house, and picked up remaining trash that littered the floor along with finished books. He was getting to see Gerard and nothing else mattered. He ran into the bathroom grabbing his toothbrush from behind the mirror, covering it with toothpaste before aggressively brushing the grime from his teeth. He spit and rinsed then raced to his room throwing clothes from the drawers of his dresser around him before he settled on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

There came a quiet knock on the door. Frank made his way to it quickly feeling his breath catching in his throat at the sight of the raven haired beauty gazing down at him. He wanted badly to throw his arms around his neck and tug him into the house for good. His eyes were cautious with nothing but sadness lingering in the coloring of his irises. “Hey...” Gerard mumbled while slipping one of his hands in his pocket.

“Hey, Gee...” The words rolled off his tongue with longing coating them. They remained quiet staring into each other’s eyes. There was nothing but desperation breaking between them, Gerard looked as if he was gonna break at any moment. Inside his jeans his hand twitched vigorously, eyes snapping from lips to Frank’s eyes. “Wanna come in?” Gerard nodded and stepped in looking around taking in the house he missed so dearly.

It reeked of musk, burnt plastic, and maybe sour laundry. Frank wasn’t looking so good either with his scruff and wrinkled clothing. Gerard let out a humorless chuckle knowing he couldn’t look any better with the dark bags hanging under his eyes like dead weights. “Sorry about the uh, mess...” Frank turned to asses Gerard while he interrogated the living room. He just hummed in reply walking down the hallway to check their bedroom. Clothes stayed piled up along the walls of the hallway like a little street of cotton traffic.

The room was dark with the heavy curtains tugged over the windows. The bed wasn’t made either, but their pictures remained sitting high and mighty on the - bed. They weren’t remaining on the bedside table like they usually would be. “Your place really is a mess...” Gerard said with a playful small smile. He kept a hand on the doorway as he glanced at Frank sanding at the edge of the hallway.

His heart pained seeing him standing there wringing his hands in front of his old Bowie T-shirt he gave him. His russet eyes were wide and sad. They sliced right through his heart and made him suddenly approach him. Neither of them understood what made him do it but Gerard hugged him close to him. His arms were castles that protected him from all the bad in his life. They were his heaven, basically. Frank  nuzzled into his warmth feeling the rapid beat of his heart beneath his sour smelling shirt.

It didn’t bug Frank one bit. “Is it too early to say I missed you?” Gerard shook his head and replied, “I missed you too...” Lifting his head, Frank gazed up at his angel faced protector. Gerard stared back before he leaned down and met Frank’s lips with his own. Frank reacted knotting his fingers into his oily dreads that made themselves present only tugging him closer. They moved in complete sync like they were made to be that way.

The kiss turned passionate quickly letting the longing of the missing touches take over. Gerard braced Frank on the wall as their lips moved over each others quickly their tongues licking everywhere and battling like soldiers to prove one of them missed the other more. Their breaths were hot and heavy together. They needed to be like this.

They made love right there on the hallway floor. Their bodies moved together their moans more like symphonies and Gerard was the conductor. Frank clung as much as he could to Gerard as his movements became rapid enough to shove him away. Gerard gazed down seeing the wavy haired man beneath him staring up at him with needy eyes. Gerard could see nothing but the needy and the turmoil burning inside of him. His dark pink lips were open with his pants looking like such a beautiful disaster. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving with each pant and breathed out moan. “I love you.” He gasped out and they came together.

He rolled on his back and held Frank to him tightly refusing to let him move out of his grasp. Their breaths mingled together and they both remained silent to take in the movement. His spidery fingers traced the tattoo on Frank’s lower back while Frank lied on his chest listening to his heart racing. “I love you too, Frankie...” He whispered. Frank just smiled.


End file.
